Chee Chronicles: My Name Is Erek
by Skyflight Erek's Loyalty
Summary: Have you ever wondered what an Animorphs book from Erek's POV would be like? Erek tells about the events of book #10, including meeting the Animorphs, changing his nonviolent programming--and dealing with the consequences afterwards.
1. This Is Me

**Authoress's Note: Hi, guys! This is what Animorphs #10: The Android would be like if Erek had written it. Erek, do you want to tell them about it?**

**Erek: Hi, everyone. You know, does it really seem fair to you that I never got to write an Animorphs book? I mean, I saved the Animorphs' lives on countless occasions, I provided them with the information they needed to win the war, if it wasn't for me Earth would have fallen to the Yeerks long ago, I was in most of the books, I even came with them on some of their missions. You might say, "Well, the series is called Animorphs, so the Animorphs should be narrating them." But, technically, Ax isn't an Animorph, either. It always says, "The Animorphs and Ax." Plus, there were the Hork-Bajir Chronicles, the Ellimist Chronicles, the Andalite Chronicles, and Visser! I think my 14,363-year-life story would be WAY more interesting than any of those. I mean, _Visser One_ gets her own _novel_ all about her, but I don't even get to narrate one little Animorphs book? Does that seem fair to you? She's a villain! She's evil! She--**

**Sky: Erek, calm down. Just tell them about your story.**

**Erek: Okay. So,**** K. A. Applegate is obviously a racist, and thinks androids shouldn't write books. You know, I bet it was her idea to have droids be sold as slaves in Star Wars, too. That's the only thing I don't like about Star Wars. I mean--**

**Sky: Erek.**

**Erek: Okay, okay, I'm getting to the point. So since K. A. Applegate wouldn't publish my book, I decided to find someone who would. Only apparently, it can't be published as an Animorphs book unless it's under K. A. Applegate's name. But then I found an author who--**

**Sky: Me!**

**Erek: --who could help me put it on fanfiction dot net. Which is basically like being published anyways, because once it's on the Internet, anyone in the whole world can see it.**

**Sky: So, everyone, this is Erek's first book, and he would really appreciate it if you would tell him what you liked about it, and also tell him what you think could be improved. But give constructive criticism, please don't be rude.**

**Erek: Yeah. No flaming, or I'll consider you to be a racist, and then when robots take over the world (non-violently, of course) you'll be one of _our_ slaves, along with K. A. Applegate!**

**Sky: ...**

**Erek: Oh, come on, I was just kidding!**

* * *

Chee Chronicles: My Name Is Erek

Chapter One: This Is Me

_(Erek's POV)_

My name is Erek.

Hah! Finally. For so long, I have wanted to say that. When my friends, the Animorphs, began writing the books and telling their stories, only the six of them narrated. Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, Tobias, and Ax. Just them. Did they ever once ask _me_ to narrate one? Nooo, of course not. Typical.

But I'm getting off track here. Like I said earlier, my name is Erek. If you've read the Animorphs books, then you already know who I am. If you haven't read them, then I'll tell you.

I am an android. Part of an android race called the Chee. We were created by the Pemalites, a peaceful species that loved games and jokes and laughter. We were their friends.

Yes, life was good on Pema. Until that fateful day that changed my life forever.

One day, the Howlers came. They were as completely opposite from the Pemalites as it was possible to get. All they wanted was to destroy. Basically, the Howlers' goal in life is to kill and kill and kill until there is nothing left to kill. Then they go and find something else to kill.

Yes, the Howlers attacked us. Most of the Pemalites and most of the Chee died that day. I watched Leikisha, the Pemalite who created me and was like a mother to me, suddenly incinerate and vanish as the Howlers' weapons blasted her from existence. Just like that. Gone.

I heard Leikisha's young daughter, KaiKai, screaming, "No! No! Mama! MAMA! Nooo!" in a horrifying wail of raw shock and terror. I watched as the city where I had been born and lived my whole life up to that point burst and crumbled and went up into flames.

And through all that, I was helpless to do anything. You see, all of us Chee were programmed to be nonviolent. We cannot harm another living thing. So we could do nothing as our world was destroyed.

I often wondered, later, what might have happened if it weren't for our programming. I wasn't so sure nonviolence was a good thing. It wasn't until much, much later that I learned—the hard way—what a very good thing my programming was and what I would be without it.

Anyways, only a few hundred Pemalites and a few hundred Chee were able to escape, on a single spaceship. Almost my whole family—or, should I say, the Pemalites who were like a family to me—almost all of them died that day. Leikisha, her husband Nochem, and three of their four children: Pailaa, Tato, and Jomee. The only one left was KaiKai.

And later, we realized that the Howlers had infected the Pemalites with a disease. A horrible disease with no name and no cure. I watched KaiKai, lying there, weak, frail, coughing up blood, too weak to scream any longer, so all she could manage was a faint whisper, "Mama, Mama," as tears ran down her face.

This is the stuff my nightmares are made of.

We landed on a planet called Earth. Your planet. We melded the essence of the Pemalites with wolves. And from that union, dogs were born. The Pemalites were dead, but we could keep some part of them alive somehow.

And ever since then, we Chee have passed as humans. We each project a hologram around ourselves so that we appear to be human beings. Our holograms age, "die," then begin again.

It's been going on for a long time. I remember when mammoths and saber-toothed-tigers walked the Earth 14,000 years ago. I helped to build the great pyramids. I lived in a country that was ravaged by Attila the Hun. I saw the very first performance of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. I was Catherine the Great's hairdresser, Beethoven's valet, and Franklin Delano Roosevelt's butler.

But I've also been ordinary people. Maybe ordinary people just like you. In many ways, I'm very different than you are. But not as different as you might think.

My name is Erek. And this is the story of the invasion—my way.


	2. Something Strange

**Erek: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of my book.**

Chee Chronicles: My Name Is Erek

Chapter Two: Something Strange

_(Erek's POV)_

There's one other thing I haven't mentioned that you need to know before I really begin the story—

Earth is being invaded by a parasitic alien species called the Yeerks.

They're basically large slugs that crawl into your ear, tie into your brain, and control you completely. If you have a Yeerk in your head, if you are a Controller, you have no power over yourself whatsoever. You are nothing but a slave. An extension of the Yeerk, really.

Controllers are not the sort of people that you would want to get anywhere near to if you could help it, right? So why, you ask, would I walk right over to a group of people I know are Controllers?

Well, the answer is simple. A few of my Chee friends and I really don't want to see the Yeerks take over Earth, for obvious reasons. We would like to do anything we can to stop them. The Yeerks have an organization called the Sharing that they run. It's actually a front for making people into Controllers. My friends and I have managed to infiltrate the Sharing. The Yeerks think that we're Controllers, too.

There was this concert at the park today, and I had been assigned to pass out flyers. Not that I wanted to do anything to help the Yeerk cause, but I had to, for my cover. The good thing was, it probably wouldn't help them very much. Personally, I don't think flyers work very well. People take the flyer (along with all the other stuff people hand out at concerts) and then throw it away the next time they pass by a trash can. They're too busy listening to the concert to care about some piece of paper.

Even though it probably wouldn't help the Sharing very much, I still didn't want to waste a perfectly good afternoon passing out flyers. But I have to keep up my cover as a loyal Controller, and Mr. Chapman (who runs the Sharing) had told me to, so I would. Because Chapman is directly under Visser Three—leader of the Yeerk invasion on Earth. And no one disagrees with Visser Three. Well, not unless you want your head to be disconnected from the rest of your body. Which I don't. So here I was at the park.

I took a deep breath and walked over towards Chapman, who was standing with a few other members of the Sharing.

He smiled warmly when he saw me. "Ah, Erek. Welcome! It's good to see young people doing volunteer work these days."

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Chapman," I replied.

Now, of course Chapman was just acting. He thought that I was a fellow Yeerk, but he couldn't let the people around us get suspicious by speaking to me as if I were working for him.

"Now, Erek, I want you to pass out your flyers in this section of the crowd," Chapman continued, gesturing to a large group of people.

It's very strange talking to Controllers when you know what they really are. Cause they look, sound, and act like normal human beings. But the real human is helpless, powerless under the Yeerk's control. The real Mr. Chapman was screaming silently inside his own head as the Yeerk controlled his every move.

"Right, then," Chapman said cheerfully. "Off you go." He spotted another member of the Sharing and hurried over to tell him what he was supposed to do.

I sighed deeply. Might as well get this over with.

I forced a bright smile and approached a group of pale, skinny teenagers, dressed all in black and wearing lots of eye makeup. "Hi, I'm here to tell you about this great organization called the Sharing. It's-"

One of the kids glared at me. "Why would I care?"

I blinked. "Um, I don't know... it's a organization that-"

"Dude. Go away."

I was more than happy to.

I walked through the crowd, handing out flyers. Just as I expected, most people barely glanced at it. I was glad. That meant that they probably wouldn't join the Sharing, and probably wouldn't be made into Controllers.

I had just stepped around a large group of people wearing matching neon yellow t-shirts, when I saw two dogs.

Now, I like dogs. All of us Chee do. They have the essence of the Pemalites in them, and so, though they're not sentient, they remind us of our long-dead friends and "families." It's not much, but at least it's something.

So I went over to the dogs. One of them was a big yellowish mutt, and the other was an Irish setter.

And as I got closer… it's hard to describe. It's just… somehow, they didn't seem like normal dogs. I could sense something strange about them. I don't know what, but somehow they didn't seem quite right.

I knelt down and smiled. I reached out to pet one of them, but the Irish setter flinched away and ran off. The other one did the same.

Hmm. There was something weird there. Why would a dog randomly run off like that? Most dogs liked me okay.

I wondered about this for a second, then shrugged. Must be one of those animal things people can't understand.


	3. Maybe

**Erek: Hi everyone. Happy Easter!**

**Sky: Yeah, happy Easter from me, too!**

**Erek: I've written another chapter.**

**Sky: Finally. **

**Erek: Hey, I have a very busy life, you know.**

**Sky: Doing what? Being a fictional character?**

**Erek: Uh, _saving the world_, actually.**

**Sky: From the Yeerks? Erek, you do know that the Yeerk invasion is over, don't you?**

**Erek: Yeah, sure. But if I admitted that, I couldn't use it as an excuse for not writing this chapter earlier, could I?**

**Sky: Heh, guess not. It's okay, Erek, we all love you anyways. I've been busy, too.**

**Erek: But you don't have an excuse.**

**Sky: Yes, I do... I've been, uh, helping you save the world, _remember_?**

**Erek: Oh right, I remember. Everyone, Sky has been helping me spy on the Yeerks, so give her a break about not updating earlier, okay?**

**Sky: We've just been far too busy saving the human race to write.**

**Erek: Yep.**

**Sky: Definitely.**

**Erek: Exactly.**

**Sky: But we'll be writing more in the future, right, Erek?**

**Erek: Right.**

* * *

Chee Chronicles: My Name Is Erek

Chapter Three: Maybe

_(Erek's POV)_

"Hey, Erek!"

I turned around to see my friend Jenny running down the school hallway to catch up with me. Jenny is currently pretending to be my cousin. She's the fourth member of our little group infiltrating the Sharing, along with my friend Daniel, who's pretending to be my dad, my friend Lourdes, who's pretending to be a homeless street person, and myself.

Jenny caught up with me and took a deep breath. "The Sharing is having a waterskiing trip to the lake on Saturday. They announced it at the meeting yesterday afternoon, but you were at the concert so you didn't hear," she said all at once. "I was supposed to tell you."

"Okay," I replied. "You going?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

"I guess we kind of have to, though, right?" I said. "All the 'full members' will be there. If we're not, they'll wonder why. Even though I hate being around all those Controllers, acting so much like normal people, all the while trying to influence people to become one of _them_."

Jenny looked around quickly. "Shh, keep it down, okay!"

"There's no one near enough to overhear. Besides, I'm whispering."

"Still. We've got to be super careful." She lowered her voice even more, to the point where a human would not be able to hear. "Speaking of _them_, have you thought of any way we can get that crystal?"

I shook my head no. "But maybe we'll learn something at the waterskiing trip."

"Maybe." She looked doubtful. "Anyways, I gotta get to pre-algebra. We can all talk later."

"Bye."

Now, you're probably wondering about that crystal we mentioned. Were we planning to rob a museum? No.

You see, we had recently discovered that the Yeerks had found a Pemalite crystal. A Pemalite crystal—the most advanced computers to ever exist. The Yeerks were planning to use this crystal to control all Earth computers. Which would mean many, many more humans would fall under the Yeerks' control. It was currently being kept under very heavy security.

We had to get this crystal somehow so the Yeerks couldn't follow through with this plan. Besides, something that powerful shouldn't be in the hands of those slugs even if Visser Three wasn't planning to do anything with it but use it for a paperweight. It was just too dangerous to leave it with them, even though stealing the crystal was extremely risky.

And I had thought of another reason. If we did manage to get the crystal, not only could we stop the Yeerks' plan, but we could also use it to change our nonviolent programming! A Pemalite crystal was exactly the sort of thing you would use for reprogramming a Chee. I was sure it would work.

And just think—if we were reprogrammed, there would be no more need for sneaking around spying, infiltrating waterskiing trips and having to keep our voices down in the hallway. We could go for an all-out attack! We could actually do something to protect our new home planet! We could defeat the Yeerks once and for all so that they couldn't do to the humans what the Howlers did to the Pemalites and the Chee.

I really hoped we could get that crystal, but right now it just looked pretty impossible. The security was just too tight.

I shoved my history textbook into my locker, my mind running through various scenarios of how I would brilliantly get the crystal, after we had found some design flaw in the security system or something. We would all change our programming and I would lead us into victory against the Yeerks. I would be a hero among the Chee. Maybe even among the humans too, if they ended up having to find out about the Chee.

And maybe, maybe—if the human race did discover that the Chee existed, and all that we had been through, and that we had saved them from a race bent on destroying everything they love—maybe they would stop spending billions of dollars on developing nuclear weapons to try to kill their fellow humans, and use the money for more important things. Like trying to make sure everyone was fed and safe and happy. Or developing better game systems.

Maybe, once the Yeerk threat was over, my new home planet would be a little bit more like my old one.

Maybe.

Suddenly, the bell rang, jerking me out of my thoughts. I quickly swung my backpack over my shoulder, shut my locker, and hurried off to my next class.

Unfortunately, I didn't think my little fantasy would be coming true any time soon. And it especially wouldn't if we couldn't get the Pemalite crystal.


End file.
